Best Birthday Ever
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: "...I-I-I love you. Am I too late?" "For you? Puh-lease. You're never too late. Not in my eyes, and definitely not in my world, or any world for that matter." Just something I made up. A future fic. Rated K  just incase. Please read! :  R&R Thanks :


**Hey, this is a random one-shot I made up in my head. I hope all of you like it! It's a future-fic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Richard and Alexis Castle walked down the corridor of the Kate Beckett's apartment.

It was Kate's 38th birthday and the entire team, including Esposito, Ryan and Lanie were going to Castle's house to celebrate. But first, they had to pick up the birthday girl. Rick and Alexis had gone to ring on the bell while the other three waited downstairs.

Upstairs, Kate Beckett was patiently waiting for the Castles to arrive. She had insisted not to have a party, but, Castle being Castle, decided against that. He knew that she hated big gatherings, so invited only a few close friends. Kate had recently broken up with her boyfriend, and Castle knew just what she needed to stop her from being too upset. Nobody knew the real reason why Kate had broken up with the most ideal guy. She had shrugged them off, saying that Mike wasn't the guy she was looking for, and the fact that he was the one who broke up with her first.

Of course, when Richard Castle had heard the news, he was over the moon with joy. It wasn't a secret that he had been after Kate for, well since he met her at the book launch. Kate was different to the others. She exerted authority. She challenged him, and didn't easily succumb to his charm. They teased and bickered, and somehow, he loved it. She had the most gorgeous sparkling emerald eyes, and well, Kate Beckett was extraordinary.

The thing was, he knew that she'll never like, let alone love, a guy like him. Author, playboy, millionaire, father and two failed marriages. But, it all changed the day he asked her to dinner at Remy's after he found out of her break-up. It was only initially meant to be an "are you ok" sort of dinner, but after their brief kiss in front of her door, he's now not so sure. But today, his mission was to make Kate his.

'DING-DONG!'

Kate jumped up to answer the door. She was now extremely impatient. But to her surprise, it wasn't Rick standing outside, but the idiot who dumped her. Mike stood outside with a huge beam on him face.

"Kate! I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was doing. I still love you, so very much. Please, please. I'm begging you. Give me one more chance. Please, Kate, I'm begging you."

Kate was furious. "You had your chance Mike. Now get out of my sight!"

"Kate, please. I'll do anything. Wait, will this make you change your mind?"

Mike took another step forward and grabbed Kate's face and pressed a fierce kiss on her lips. It was so hard that it hurt her. She struggled to get off him. That's when they heard a gasp. Kate finally got Mike off and they both turned to the sound.

There was Richard Castle, eyes wide in surprise, standing in the doorway. He spun on his heel, seemed to talk to someone in the shadows, and walked the other way.

"Rick! Wait! Get out of my way you bastard!"

She pushed Mike down and turned to him.

"You're a sick bastard Michael Websterr. I wished I had never met you. Rick is 10 times the man you are. Get lost and out of my life!"

Kate ran out and yelled for the man she loves.

"He went the other way," spoke someone from the shadows. Alexis emerged. "He loves you Kate. I know you may not see it, but everyone else does. I know it's not your fault that the guy in your apartment just kissed you, but, to dad, it looks like it's your fault. Now go, get him."

"Thanks, and I'm sorry. Am I too late?"

"No, don't worry, you never are."

At those words, Kate rushed away, down the stairs, and into the street. Lightning and thunder clapped and boomed around her. In the distance, she could see the figure of the one, Richard Castle.

"Rick! Wait! Rick! Richard Nathaniel Castle! Please! Wait and hear me out!"

Rick stopped and turned around to find Kate just a few steps away. They both took a couple of steps forward until they were just an arm's length away. Rick took one more step forward.

"Ca-Rick. I'm so sorry. I-I- didn't mean it to happen. He just came on to me. Please. I'm so, so, so sorry."

Kate Beckett broke down in front of him. Rick hated to see Kate like this. The tough detective cop was in pieces. She was extraordinary and filled with authority, but crying, in front of him? No, impossible.

"Kate, look, please. I love you. So very much. I only want you to be happy. If he makes you happy, then I'm not going to get in your way. But I want you to remember this. I'll always be here for you. I'll always be waiting. I love you, so much that it hurts." He bent down to plant a sweet kiss on Kate's lips. "Bye"

Rick walked away. Out of sight, out of mind. And, out of Kate's life. A million thoughts ran through her mind, but there's only one that stood out.

_I'm never going to let him leave. Not like that. Never ever again._

"Wait! Rick! Rick!"

Kate found herself chasing the man she loves, for the second time that night. Rick turned and Kate had to skid to a stop. She tripped and fell right into his arms.

"Please. Rick. You're the one that makes me happy. You, and only you. HE doesn't make me happy. He never has. You're the only one I want. Please Rick. Please. I-I-I love you. Am I too late?"

"For you? Puh-lease. You're never too late. Not in my eyes, and definitely not in my world, or any world for that matter."

Kate's eyes seem to light up at those words. She was rejoicing. At that moment, the thunder clapped once more and it started to pour. Heavy rain poured everywhere, and umbrellas started to open. Behind them, Alexis had just arrived downstairs and rummaged for an umbrella in her bag.

Rick smiled. "Wow, see how extraordinary you are? You're overjoyed and i can see that the sky is celebrating with you," he teased.

"OH, Shut up."

Kate drew Rick towards to kiss him. She pulled away too soon and giggled.

"What? What's so funny? Do I have something on my face? Or nose?" Rick reached to scratch his nose.

"Nope, just thinking. De ja vu, aint it?"

"Huh? OH! You mean, Rook and Nikki? Heat Wave? Wow Kate, you're more of a fan than I know! You remember things from my books!"

"Shut up Castle! Oh, and thanks for making this the best birthday ever."

Kate pulled him closer once more. This kiss was different. It was filled with intensity and passion. Kate jumped and wrapped her legs around the love of her life. People wolf-whistled as they passed.

Behind the couple, Lanie, Ryan and Esposito met up with Alexis and the four stared at the happy couple.

"Wow, who would've thought? And on her birthday as well." The girls hi-fived each other while the boys exchanged their 'feed the birds' and Esposito handed Ryan a $50.

"Come on, let's catch up with the happy couple."

**Good? Bad? OK?**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews please! **

**Genie**


End file.
